Dimitri will be with you always
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: Dimitri is singing a song to his granddaughter. OC In this story.


A/N: I don't not own anything=g besides Iris, Jacob, Donatello and Charlotte. (There all my OC) I also do not own the song, the song You'll Be In My Heart Belongs To Phil Collins. Enjoy!

Dimitri was walking threw the hall way on his way to his bed room. It has been a long day for him since he came out of the Master Emerald and Donatello putting him a control collar around his neck to control his powers so he won't go on a rampage and destroy Angel Island and trying to find a way to put him back in the Master Emerald. The collar may stop his powers from going crazy but his echidna form is still young, he looks like his 20's! He sigh, He stop till he got to his room door, but before he can open the door he hear something coming from the other room. "WAHHHHHHHH!" Dimtri turn around to see the other room door was open. "What in the world?" He walk over to the other room and push the door carefully and quietly. "Hello, is anyone in here?" He walk inside the room, he look around the room and stop when he saw a baby crib next to the window. "Uh?" He walk over to the bay crib and took and peek inside. He eyes widen of what he saw. It's was a baby! A baby girl that is. She was a light blue hedgechidna with emerald green eyes, little yellow/blond hair on her forehead, light peach muzzle and is over by a dark pink blanket. He look at the baby. she's a new born. He heard that Iris just had a baby yesterday but was too busy to take care of her cause she has a lot of duties with er husband Jacob around Albion, and Donatello is also busy with his...Stuff. He check around the crib to see if it has the name of the baby, but nothing. Which means she doesn't have a name yet. "hmmmm." He look at the baby again, The baby open her eyes and around the room until she stop and look at Dimitri. They stare at each other for a long time until she started to giggle and put her hands up wanted him to pick her up. Dimitri was surprise by this but didn't smile or pick her up instead he walk away and close the door.

He was about to go to he's room when the baby started to cry again. He grunt and walk back to the babies room. He walk over to the crib and look at the baby and said. "What do you want? Food, milk, you did number 2.?" The baby kept crying, Dimitri cover his ears and grunt, He couldn't stand this any longer. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" The baby stop crying and look at Dimitri. Dimitri calm down and uncover his ears. The baby look scare, then he realize she has a nightmare. There were still tears in the baby eyes, Dimitri sigh, he puick up the baby and hold her close to him. The baby tears stop flowing and smile at Dimitri. Dimitri remember he did this with his son Menniker when he was a puddle. Then he smile, maybe he and the baby will be friends. The baby frown and started shaking, She's still scare. Dimitri frown but smile, He has a idea. He'll sing to her a song. He think what song he should sing. A song pop up in his mind. He smile, It's a short song but it'll do. He look at the baby and started to sing.

Dimitri: Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always.

He kept singing the song. He stop and look at the baby. The baby smile again and huge Dimitri. Dimitri smile smile, he wish his son was here. He took the baby from her room and walk to his room. He open his room door and went to his bed. He over him and the baby with the blanket. The baby began closing her eyes. Dimitri smile and kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear. "Good night...Charlotte." Charlotte and Dimitri fell fast asleep. He will be there for her always.

…

Read and Review and No Flames Please. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
